


Close Quarters [visual novel]

by Useless19



Series: Useless19's Visual Novels [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Awkward Flirting, Fake-Out Make-Out, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sticky, To Download, Visual Novel, all that good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless19/pseuds/Useless19
Summary: Starscream accompanies Megatron on an alien trade negotiation after mistranslating the glyphs on the plus one invitation as 'lieutenant', when it actually said 'lover'.A Visual Novel adaptation ofSpoon888's work.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Useless19's Visual Novels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Close Quarters [visual novel]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Close Quarters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963140) by [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888). 



This is a visual novel adaptation of Spoon888's work: [Close Quarters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963140)

Download here: <https://useless19.itch.io/close-quarters>

[ ](https://useless19.itch.io/close-quarters)

Note that the image fades to black during the (non-explicit) sticky scene.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [transformersvn.tumblr.com](https://transformersvn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
